


And Death Looked On Him Fondly

by MacaroniSwirls



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth - Fandom
Genre: Eridan and Death become Bros, Gen, They also become coworkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaroniSwirls/pseuds/MacaroniSwirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Eridan lies in the afterlife, the mysterious character of Death arrive to give him a second chance at making something of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Death Looked On Him Fondly

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I wrote, had fun with, and decided to continue. This won't be so much of an actual intensive stories so much as a series of drabbles aligned in the same continuum.
> 
> The lack of dream bubbles will be explained in future chapters.
> 
> As alway, enjoy!

You realize there’s been a noose slowly tightening around your neck.

This all makes sense in a metaphorical sense and all, since maybe if you’d been less of the tool everyone told you were, maybe you wouldn’t have died. You like to think that they at least thought you were a nice, useful tool, like a hammer or something. They probably labeled you as a bent up screwdriver, though, by the way one of them slashed through you with a freaking chainsaw. Something worthless.

You know you’re not worthless. You make sure to convince yourself of this everyday.

If you were worthless, you’d probably be putting a bit less effort into getting out of this actual literal noose you’re in.

The area around you is gray. It’s colorful and all, but it has the muted feel which makes it gray. And mist. Lots of mist.

Some might wonder where they were. You know enough about mythology to know that you’re in purgatory.

You struggle because according to a good third of myth, you’re going to hell any moment now.

The thing about nooses it that they must prefer that you don’t escape them. They make sure that tongue gets all swollen and your neck all stiff and your heart all stopped and your blood all bottomed. It’s quite rude.

It’s at this moment that you realize that yes, you are actually dead. If you facial muscles weren’t so strained by the noose, you would’ve let loose a gentle sob.

Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you are a pathetic tool, and you have died alone and unloved.

It’s at this point you stop trying to get out of the noose.

…

Some point later you hear footsteps, and you look down. Someone is walking towards you, black hooded and white faced. He is holding something. You feel the rope loosen, and you fall unceremoniously to the ground.

“Hello,” he gestures. “I bought you some tea. It’s a courtesy to meet you, Mr. Ampora.”

You stay where you are.

“Don’t be such a grump! Death may feel bad at first, but you get used to it really quickly! Try some of the tear, it’s gotten many compliments!”

You casually sit up - because, what the hell, while is this weirdo hear giving you tea.

You reluctantly try some, and it makes you feel a bit more…lively.

“Good! You’re looking much more perked up now! Come with me, we can bond over a board game. I also have a snazzy yellow outfit I’m required to give you.”

You are mildly confused, but you walk.

“Wwhat’s this all about?”

“Well, apparently I was being inefficient, so they said I needed a partner. Since you had associations with angels, they decided on you.”

“And wwho are you, exactly?”

“Why, I’m Death. Please don’t make any rude assumptions, though.”


End file.
